A Dragon's Tale
WONDERLAND CHRONICLES A Dragon's Tale / A Friend In Need / Dance By Moonlight / Fairy Tales / The Witch and The Wildkin / Food Fight / Number One Fan / New Life The origin of Murk - which will be interactive and explains why and how the young dragon found Inferno and thus became a somewhat adopted sibling of Sangria (ooc: yeah, shocking ain't it?) - anyways, on with the story! Prologue It was a peaceful day in the outskirts of Avalon when it happened, a young dragon was laying by her cave when she heard the sound of an approaching band of Pegacorns, tilting her head slightly she noticed the group were carrying swords and spears as well as the flag of the Royal Guard. Looking back to her nest she spread her wings and flew at the band of Pegacorns, unleashing a pillar of black flame as she fought in vain - eventually falling as the Pegacorns cut and stabbed at her until she lay on the ground dead, her blood spilling across the area as the Pegacorns bond her corpse in chains and dragged it away into the distance. The nest however remained undisturbed as a dark figure appeared nearby, almost like a spectre and more human in appearance than the Pegacorns who had left - looking over at the eggs the figure spoke to a large, monstrous-looking being that had hid itself in the shadows: "..take the one on the right.." "What about the others, Sire?" "Get rid of them.." With that the shadowy figure vanished and the monstrous-figure proceeded to shatter the nest, grabbing only one egg as instructed and breaking the others - robbing the unborn dragons of life before they had even began. Then the figure headed out of the cave, still carrying the lone egg as it grinned a little, exposing rows of rotten teeth: "..you will make good servant for Lord Morded.. you see!". Chapter 1 Twelve long years went by and the lone egg had hatched into a dragon, though he was still very young - especially by the standards of a dragon: he had been taught since an early age to walk on his hindlegs and displayed a more human attitude than many of his kind, a heavy chain worn around his neck showed that this was not entirely by choice. The dragon walked slowly as he was led by this chain to a Kingdom far away from his native Avalon, the Royal City of Queen Red - the creature leading the way was Ighur, who had raised him since birth but seldom with love. Even for an Ogre Ighur was violent and was greeted with a mixture of fear and revulsion by the city guards as the pair stopped by the city gates. "We are here to do trade.." Ighur snorted, tugging the dragon's chain slightly. "What manner of trade do you desire, ogre?" one of the guards asked, clearly unsure. "My dragon can do tricks for fair coin - now let me pass!" Ighur replied, somewhat impatient. "We don't allow circus acts in the city.." the guard replied bluntly. "Bah! this is no circus! this is a dragon! a fine one at that! MURK! Show them your trick!" Ighur snapped, tugging on the chain again, causing Murk to trip - which angered the ogre somewhat and he tugged again. The guards simply looked between each other before Ighur was interupted by a new voice as a tall Pegacorn with dark skin and draconic wings approached, dressed in Royal attire: "..leave the child alone, ogre..". "My name is Ighur and you should treat me with some respect, Pegacorn!" the ogre begins, only to stop as he notices the Royal attire - the guards quickly readying arms. "I treat people with the respect they deserve - if you wish to trade here you will first show yourself to be civilized.. we are not barbarians.. you wish to show tricks? very well.. yet you will treat the dragon with respect.." the Pegacorn replied. Murk blinked a little as he got to his feet, not used to people standing up for him - rubbing his arms a little as he looked up at Ighur, somewhat worried as he show the ogre frown greatly as he struggled to contain his anger. "Fine! I will do as you ask - now let us pass!" Ighur said. The Pegacorn nodded slightly and motioned to the guards, stepping aside "..do as you will then..". Ighur frowned some more as he entered the city, Murk following behind him - the dragon stopping for a moment as he looked to the Pegacorn and tilted his head as he noticed something familiar about him.. only to quickly look away as Ighur tugged on the chain a little. "Do you think it was a wise idea to allow an ogre into the city, Sire?" one of the guards asked. "We'll just have to see, won't we? Also - prepare the city for the Harvest Festival.. the Queen has been in a rather foul mood lately and we need things to go to plan, for once.." the Pegacorn replied as he turned away and headed back towards the Royal Castle. As the Pegacorn departed Ighur led Murk into the city streets and found a corner, the Ogre sitting down as he motioned the young dragon forward - "..you know what to do..". Murk nodded a little and began to dance for the crowds, juggling flame as he made a general fool of himself - Ighur keeping a close eye on him while keeping a hold of the chain, just in case the dragon tried anything. (OOC: story is open for editting now, if you feel your character would be in Red's Kingdom at this time-period (roughly a year before Dance By Moonlight) please join) A male Pegacorn dressed in light leather-armor walks over to observe Murk and Ighur, noticing the chain he frowns a little before it turns to a smirk as he speaks to the Ogre directly - "hey, I'll bet you three gold pieces that your dragon can't fly faster than me.. come on big guy, a race.. one round across the street.. that is unless you're afraid..". Ighur looked to the Pegacorn and growled somewhat as he released Murk's chain and made dramatic movements with his amrs, forcing the young dragon to scurry along as he yelled out: starting the race without warning, obviously an impulsive sort.. "Prepare to lose your gold and your pride - fool.. Go! Fly! Do not fail me!". Category:Fantasy Category:Storyarcs Category:Inferno-Pendragon